


A New Start

by kdxyle



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Football, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdxyle/pseuds/kdxyle
Summary: After the Buckley parents unexpectedly die in a car accident when Buck is fifteen, Maddie takes him and moves to El Paso, where Buck meets Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

They have been on the road for seven hours straight, only stopped once quickly for gas and fast food. Buck wishes had his license so he could take over driving knowing his sister won’t stop until she has to, trying to get as far away from Doug quickly so he doesn’t find us.

All Buck can do is make sure she doesn’t get distracted or exhausted. He turns down the music.

“So Mads, what made you decide on El Paso?”

Maddie jumps slightly when he speaks, clearly was distracted by her thoughts.

“Um, honestly I kind of picked somewhere random. I always wanted to live somewhere hot, and Texas sounded better than Florida. And I found some nursing and other job positions posted online that I’m interested in.”

She looks over at him hesitantly, “is that okay with you?”

Buck replied immediately, “yeah, it sounds great!”

He honestly didn’t care where they go, he was so grateful that Maddie took him in after their parents died and got the courage to leave Doug.

“Mads?”

“Yes Buck?” she asks, looking in the rearview mirror for the thousandth time since they got in the car.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For taking me. I can’t imagine how hard it was to decide to leave Doug, and I can’t imagine how scared you are of having to start over, but I cannot express how grateful I am that you had the courage to do that for me. I love you. And I want you to know I’m always here for you if you want to talk about it, or anything.”

Maddie looks over at her brother with tears in her eyes. “Buck, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. There is no way in hell I would put you in that home. Yes, I’m not going to lie, I am scared, terrified, but also am so glad that I left and that we are going to get a fresh start. A great start. I love you, baby bro.” She holds out her pinky finger and he links it.

★☆★☆

Four hours later, Maddie and Buck finally stop at a cheap motel near Nashville.

After paying at the front desk and checking out the rooms, Maddie asks “do you want to try White Castle down the street for dinner? I’m beat so I rather eat something quick, and the clerk suggested it.”

“Sounds good.”

They’re sitting down eating delicious sliders and fries when Maddie asks Buck how he feels.

“About moving? Surprisingly, I don’t mind. You know I love trying new things and places. And I’ll miss some of my friends but I have a feeling we will lose contact within a few months.”

She tilts her head, “I’m glad, but I meant about mom and dad.”

Buck sighs and takes a few moments to gather his thoughts. “They were always absent, never paid attention. And when they did, nothing I ever did was good enough. I know you know how that feels because you went through it too.”

“But..?”

“But they’re still our parents. It fucking sucks. I always hoped that one day they would wake up and be there for us. Or at least tell me that they’re proud of me, or that they love me, instead of telling me how disappointed they are in me when they do talk to me. But now they will never have the chance to do better. Or if I get married, or if you get married again, meet our spouses and kids. Sometimes it feels hard to grieve people that were barely ever there. But there’s a big difference between choosing not to talk, verse not being able to ever again.”

Maddie reaches over and wipes his tears. He didn’t even realize that he was crying. “How about you? You’re going through more than me, leaving Doug and having to take me in.”

“Don’t diminish how you feel. And I am ecstatic to take you in, please don’t ever think otherwise. The hardest part from Doug wasn’t the abuse. It was not being able to be there for you. Mom and Dad’s death is rough and heartbreaking, and it’s going to take a long time for us to move past it.. but if this didn’t happen.. I wouldn’t have gotten the courage to leave Doug and I wouldn’t be starting this exciting new journey with my favorite person in the world.”

They both smiled and knew everything was going to be okay as long as they had each other.

★☆★☆

On day two, they wake up at 7 am and hit the road. Maddie drives another eight hours before they stop for an hour nap in a hotel parking lot, then drive another six hours before they crash at another motel.

Buck is determined to get his licence as soon as he turns 16 so if they ever have to do this again, Maddie isn’t driving 30 hours by herself.

The third and final day they only have to drive five hours before they reach El Paso. Maddie has already booked a week stay at a hotel while she looks for apartments to rent.

It’s only the first week of July, so luckily they have about a month for Maddie to find a job, an apartment and time to find out what school Buck will be attending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends! this is my first fic, so i hope you enjoy it 🥰 i don’t know what direction this is heading yet, but i do know it will be all about buck and eddie 🤍 hope you stick around!


	2. Chapter 2

The month flew by quickly. Maddie had a few different jobs interviews, but chose to take the 911 dispatcher position. She loves being a nurse but wanted a discreet, behind the scene job to feel safe and hidden away from Doug.

They found a nice two bedroom, one bath apartment to rent that was perfect for the two of them. With their new home, they now knew that he would be attending La Salle High School.

He was a little nervous about starting a new school his sophomore year, but Maddie assured him that she is making enough money that he can try out for the football team. She has money from their parents life insurance, and he will come into his own when he turns 18, but they sat down and decided that they should keep that money in savings and if needed, for emergencies.

Buck is hoping that he will make the football team, and with it, friends. He was on the football team back at Hershey, but knows that football is taken way more competitively and serious in Texas.

Buck missed all the football summer camps, but Maddie has a coworker whose husband used to play football in high school that offered to play with him and give tips.

“You’re good,” Judd complimented, “damn good especially considering you have only played one year.”

“Thank you, sir!” Buck smiled.

“I can’t say whether you’ll make the team or not since I haven’t paid much attention to high school football this last year, but I will be shocked if you don’t.”

Buck’s smiled dimmed knowing why he hasn’t paid attention, even though he grew up in El Paso and played high school football only a few years ago. Judd was the sole survivor from his fire station after a tragic rescue call. It’s been almost a year, and that fire house is still abandoned with the town grieving the multiple losses. “I heard about the accident. I’m really sorry for your loss.”

Judd’s eyes darken, but he nods appreciatively. “And I’m sorry for your loss, kid. I think you’ll like it here.”

“I do too.” And he does think so. He hasn’t been here for long, but he likes the weather. He loves being with Maddie, and seeing her become less tense and more happy everyday. He doesn’t have any friends yet since he hasn’t started school, but the people he has met are all so kind and welcoming, he cannot imagine not loving it here.

★☆★☆

The first day of football try outs was exactly a week before the first day of school. Buck felt confident, but was also nervous. He knows he’s good at adapting in new situations, but he’s also never transferred schools before.

Maddie dropped him off in front of the football stadium with a big smile and “you’ll kill it!”

Buck was stunned. The football stadium was huge, it looked like a small arena. He knew that football is taken very seriously here and that “everything is bigger in Texas”, but this is intimidating.

He shakes himself out of his shock and signed himself in. He dropped his stuff and started stretching along some guys. They nodded at him but didn’t say anything, and he was too nervous to strike conversation.

“All right, listen up!” a booming voice yells. “If you don’t know me already, name is Coach Williams, I am the head coach for the Cowboys! First, we are going to do running tests. After that, we will run through drills for speed, footwork, balance, hand to eye coordination, all of that. Then we split off and test you according to position. Good luck!”

★☆★☆

After three days of rigorous tryouts, Buck made the team. He quickly got to meet some of his teammates, and one of the players invited him to go to the celebration party.

He was exhausted, but he was not going to pass down the opportunity to make friends.

“I am not going to be naive and pretend like you won’t drink. But please be responsible about it, and call me to pick you up. Don’t let anyone that has been drinking drive you. I don’t care if you call me four in the morning. Well, I do but I much rather you call me than get hurt.”

“Yes Mom.” Buck rolled his eyes while smiling.

“I’m serious. And don’t get used to this, got it? You will have a curfew, but since you made the team and will get to meet people, I will let you have fun tonight.”

“Thank you.” He checks his phone and sees that James, who invited him to the party, is here. “My ride is here.”

“Okay, have fun. Text me. Be careful! Love you!”

“Love you too!” he yells before walking out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know much about football, so i tried to keep it simple. 
> 
> at least for now, i don’t consider this a 911 and 911 lone star crossover, because it will revolve around eddie and buck. but there will be characters from both shows since buck and maddie live where lone star is located ☺️


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie was shooting the shit with his friends in celebration that night, drinking crappy beer from the keg, when James walked in with a tall, blonde guy that he didn’t know.

“Who the hell is that?” Eddie points his cup in his direction. “I thought this was going to be team invite only.”

“It is. Don’t know who he is but he definitely made the team. He impressed Coach.” His close friend, Andrew replied.

“What position?”

“Wide receiver.”

While everyone greets the new kid, Buck, he overhears - Eddie stays back.

“And this is our QB, Eddie Diaz!”

“Nice to meet you, man.” Buck smiles.

Eddie gives a slight nod back. Buck’s smile dims at his reaction, but he quickly gets pulled away into another conversation.

“What was that?” Andrew asks.

“What?”

“The cold shoulder you gave the new guy.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Andrew’s eyebrows raise, “okaaay then.”

★☆★☆

“He’s the quarterback his sophomore year?” Buck asks James in bewilderment and slight amazement, despite the cold welcome from him.

“The last quarterback graduated in June. This is a small town and even smaller school, so there isn’t much competition.”

Buck nods. “Gotcha. Let’s drink!”

★☆★☆

A few hours later, and Eddie feels like a creep, his eyes following Buck all night. He doesn’t know why, but he can’t stop himself.

“So, Buck, where are you from?” another teammate asks.

“Just moved here from Hershey, Pennsylvania.”

“Wow. That’s a big move. How come?”

Because he was staring so hard, Eddie saw his smile slightly drop and his eyes get sad, but all he says is “We just needed a fresh start.”

Everyone accepts that and moves on. But Eddie wants to know the truth. He needs to know. But why?

★☆★☆

Buck wakes up the next afternoon hungover. He doesn’t drink often, and it shows.

“Well good afternoon sunshine!”

“Mornin’” he mutters, heading straight for the coffee.

“You passed out in the car when I picked you up so we didn’t get to talk. How was it?”

“Good, good. It was fun. All the guys are cool. Well, one kind of gave me a cold shoulder for some reason.”

“What? Why? Who?” Maddie demands with a frown.

“His name is Eddie. He’s a sophomore too and the quarterback. I don’t know why, he didn’t say anything mean, he just wasn’t very welcoming. Didn’t say anything and just stared at me when I said hello to him. But maybe that was one-off?” Buck grimaces, but doubts it.

“Rude. Let me know if he causes any more issues?” Buck promises he will.

“Okay, well I am off to work. I will grab some food on the way home. Have a good day, drink lots of water and text me if you need anything. Love you!”

★☆★☆

“Come on, Diaz!” Coach Williams yells, “What the hell are you doing?”

Eddie shakes his head frustrated. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He’s been fumbling all day, distracted by watching Buck. Why? Who the hell knows?

“You okay, man?” Andrew asks him with a concerned look. “I’m fine. Just an off day.” He shrugs before walking away.

He needs to get his head in the game. He has no idea why he cares about the new kid.

“All right, that’s a wrap for today!” Coach tells the team, huddled up. “We’re seeing improvements every practice, but we have a lot of work to do before the first game Friday, a week from today. Remember that you will have weights at 6 am before school, and practice immediately after school at 2:45 everyday. Weights on Monday morning are optional since it’s the first day of school, but I expect all of you here after school. Diaz and Buckley stay behind. Have a good weekend guys!” He claps and everyone gets up.

“What’s up, Coach?” Eddie asks hesitantly. Why is he asking for them, alone?

“Buck, you’re doing great and have potential. But it’s also clear that this is a little more than you’re used to, yeah?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s why I want Diaz to work with you in your free time, give you some pointers and tips.”

Eddie moans, “why me?”

“Because you’re the quarterback and team captain. Why am I explaining this to you? Is there an issue I should know about?” He asks with his eyebrows raised and lips pursed, silently demanding the answer better be no.

“No, sir.” Coach nods and walks away.

There’s an awkward silence between them. Eddie turns to Buck, “Be here tomorrow at 8.”

“Okay.” Buck responds quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

There’s a difference between being helpful, giving pointers and finding everything he does wrong.

Eddie is doing the latter.

Since they started practicing at the stadium two hours ago, it’s been:

“Run faster!”

“What the hell was that?”

“This is not tag football!”

“My nephew catches better than that. He’s four!”

“Embarrassing!”

“Do you want us to lose?”

And many more comments, including dozens of eye rolls and deep sighs. Buck thinks he did well, but apparently a four year old and a tag team is better at football than him.

When they’re done for the day, Eddie grabs his stuff and starts to leave without saying a word.

Buck has had enough. He hasn’t done anything to warrant this treatment. “What the hell is your problem, man?”

Eddie stops and turns slightly. “I don’t have a problem.”

“You’ve been treating me like crap since the moment we met. What is your problem with me?”

“Bold of you to assume that I care enough about you to have a problem.”

Bucks eyes widen. “Wowwww,” he laughs bitterly while shaking his head, “you really are something.”

“Excuse me?” Eddie asks, now facing him completely and getting mad, even though he knows he started it. 

“You have a problem with me but are too much of a coward to tell me why or do something about it. So I’m not even going to bother trying with you. That would require a level of patience and respect for you that I don’t have.”

“Fuck you.” Eddie seethes as Buck stalks away from him.

“Ditto.”

★☆★☆

The first week of school goes well for Buck. He’s always loved making new friends everywhere, so it has been a pretty easy adjustment for him.

He doesn’t have any classes with Eddie, but has passed him in the hallways with exchanged glares. They sit at the same table at lunch with the football team, but at opposite ends of the table.

For football they have to work together, but they don’t talk about anything other than football. Barely even football either, except the necessities.

It’s awkward, to say the least. But Buck isn’t going to apologise or try to make up with him when Eddie made up his mind about himfrom the beginning and refuses to explain his dislike. This is supposed to be their fresh start, he doesn’t want to deal with drama.

★☆★☆

It’s the first game of the season.. and they are not doing well. It’s the middle of the fourth quarter and the score is 36-6. 

The problem is the team doesn’t know how to work together yet. Buck isn’t the only new player, and they have a new quarterback. Most of the best players graduated. Because of these circumstances, they have been fumbling the ball, or a second too late to the plays, and the opposing team has been able to get the drop on them many times.

Everyone’s angry and tense, but Eddie has been on fire yelling all game. 

The clock runs out. They lost their first game of the season. 

We’re all in the locker room and Coach is in the middle of giving us the expected “I’m disappointed in you” speech. 

“It’s one thing to not win. But it’s a whole other thing to embarrass us, disappoint the whole town the first game of the season, on our own turf! Because of this, we are going to work even harder. Monday morning, be here at 5 am instead of 6 for laps. Clean up and get out of here.” Coach slams his office door behind him. 

Buck decides to head to his locker first to grab his backpack while everyone showers. When he gets back to the locker room, most of the team has cleared out. He quickly takes a shower and when he finished, only he and Eddie are left in the locker room.

Buck can claim that it’s the loss that brings on his attitude, but honestly, he’s still pissed about the way Eddie treated him.

“This is not tag football,” Buck quietly mocks.

Eddie’s nostrils flare. “Back off.”

He doesn’t. “Embarrassing. Do you want us to lose?”

Buck was turned away, so he didn’t see Eddie angrily stalk up behind him.  He grabs Buck’s arm, spins him around and slams him into the lockers with an arm across his throat. “I said enough!”

Buck is shocked by his reaction, but refuses to let it show. “What’s the problem?” he pokes his bottom lip out.

Eddie bites Buck’s bottom lip. “You are.” He smashes their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, first kiss 🥰  
> how are we liking it so far?
> 
> to be honest, i’m still kind of winging it. but now that we’re getting to the good stuff, i will have a better idea of where this story is headed.
> 
> don’t quote me, but i expect this story to be no more than ten chapters - but who knows? it’s just an estimated guess for now. 🙈


	5. Chapter 5

_ Oh my god,  _ Buck thinks,  _ oh my god. Eddie is kissing me. Why is he kissing me? I’ve kissed a few girls before but they were nothing compared to this. My heart wasn’t __pounding, my face wasn’t flushed, my knees weren’t weak. Oh my god._

Buck finally reacts and pulls Eddie closer my his waist, kissing him deeper.

_I am so confused,_ Eddie thinks. _One moment I was furious and wanted to shut him up.. and then I did. With my mouth? This was not the plan. I didn’t even know I was attracted to guys, let alone this one. But this is the best thing I have ever experienced, it feels.. right._

After a few minutes, Eddie pulls back and they stare at each other with wide eyes.

“Umm...” Eddie mumbles, now looking anywhere but at Buck.

“That was... unexpected.”

“Sure was,” Eddie nods slowly.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really, no.”

“I think we should.”

“I think we should forget about it.” Eddie grabs his bags and leaves the locker room.

Buck thinks about letting him go, but  _screw that_. 

“Hey! Stop.”

Eddie stops and turns around to see Buck walking down the empty, quiet hallway towards him.

“You don’t get to walk away from me, Diaz,” he points at him. “You give me the cold shoulder the moment we meet, then refuse to explain why. Then after I provoke you, you slam me against the wall and kiss the shit out of me? You don’t get to keep avoiding this. I want answers and I want them now.” 

Eddie thinks it over .  He has two options. Be a coward, avoid it and Buck. Or talk it out and possibly make out again. That sounds nice. 

“Fine. Want to go to Whataburger? I’ll drive.” He swings his keys around his finger.

Buck nods and walks next to him. “You have your license already?”

“Yep. Early birthday, or late depending on how you look at it. August second fit the deadline to start this grade by a few days.”

“You’ve only been driving for a month. Promise not to kill me?” 

“I’ll do my best.” Eddie smirks. 

★☆★☆

“Wow. I’ve heard people talking about this place but I didn’t expect it to live up to the hype.”

“It’s popular for a reason.” Eddie says, crumbling up his burger wrapper.

After a few minutes of being silent, “Come on. Tell me. Did I do something? Why were you so cold to me?”

“I don’t know, man,” Eddie shakes his head. “You came in and I just felt.. weird about your presence. I didn’t get it until tonight. I’m sorry, I know that it doesn’t excuse the way I treated you.”

“No, it doesn’t. But I accept your apology. So, are you gay or bi? If you don’t mind me asking. I honestly thought you were 100% straight.”

“I did too. I didn’t expect this either. I never thought about you that way, so I didn’t even have a clue. It was like my body picked up what my brain couldn’t and just made a move without my permission.”

“And..?” Buck asks hesitantly.

“I liked it. A lot. And while I don’t want to be public about anything yet, I would like to explore more. If you are interested.”

“I am interested.” Buck smiles. And Eddie’s breath is taken away because this is the first time Buck has smiled at him and it’s stunning. Beautiful and so kind. Now Eddie’s angry with himself for being a dick and not getting these smiles sooner.


End file.
